


Heaven Sent

by DragonousSenses



Series: Ishimondo Week 2021 [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ishimaru, Ishimondoweek2021, M/M, god AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonousSenses/pseuds/DragonousSenses
Summary: After spending millenia alone the company he craved came in the most unexpected way...
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Ishimondo Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092098
Kudos: 16





	Heaven Sent

**Author's Note:**

> The third of the prompts for Ishimondo week!  
> * This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.

Why? Why had this happened? He’d just been watching the wildlife around his realm like he usually did and hoping against hope that some human somewhere might actually need him when he found himself standing in front of one such person, pure shock and bewilderment on both of their faces before he started sobbing and quietly requesting him for the aid he needed.

After so terribly long it had finally happened... A human had called upon him to aid them in some manner. Though what one so intimidating needed him for he wasn’t entirely sure of. He was only meant to help those who needed guidance and someone to speak with after all even if he himself tended to get nervous around others now with how long it had been since he’d spoken with anyone.

“Uh... I didn’t expect ya to actually appear. I jus’ read the text on the altar. What’re ya supposed to be the God of?”

What...? All that loneliness and isolation he’d endured over the centuries... The hope that one day a human would remember him and want to speak with him... And it had all been for a mistake?! What followed was a blur but from the way the human was screaming at him and how dark things had suddenly gotten he had clearly lost control of himself briefly in his anguish and the next thing he knew he was gazing up at him in more pain than he’d ever felt in his entire existence.

Not to mention... What was this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach? With how much time he normally spent quietly sitting by himself in his realm never had he encountered it before nor the growl that escaped from his stomach that made him yelp and frantically attempt to find a way to quell it, the human laughing of all things and reassuring him that it wasn’t anything to be afraid of. What... What had they done to him!?

“W-what... W-what did you do!? I-I... I-I’m not s-supposed to feel this! E-eh?! W-why am I leaking red? W-what is-AGH!?”

He let out a cry of pain as the other instantly pressed some cloth against the area in question, his thin frame shaking as the other scolded him gently and tended to him to his complete bewilderment. Whatever the human had done it was clear that he wasn’t as sturdy as he usually was and the fact that he was experiencing so many strange sensations meant that he likely wouldn’t be able to return to his realm in that state.

Which was why he couldn’t help but squeak in surprise as the human lifted him and started carrying him off, a dark flush across his cheeks as he attempted to get some sort of answer from the other. It was highly unusual for a human to treat a God in that way after all, even with how little they remembered him, so whatever he was planning had to be serious.

“Ya can stop callin’ me human ya know. Name’s Mondo and I don’t know what the hell happened but yer uh... Yer not a God right now. I uh... I tried to calm ya down by givin’ ya somethin’ and it kinda made ya human instead-Hey! Ya don’t gotta take it out on me! I didn’t mean to! It jus’ happened!”

The instant the other told him what he’d done he’d let out a wail of anguish, scrambling to get out of the human’s hold and feebly fighting against him as the other merely held him close against his chest until he broke down into sobs. Why hadn’t he just severed the ties between him and the human realm once they stopped calling on him? They clearly hadn’t a need for a God like him anymore and now... Now he was stuck there with no way of returning and at the mercy of the one who had brought him there...

“I’m sorry... I shouldn’t have messed around like that... I never wanted to hurt ya... I promise I’ll fix this mess so ya can go back to doin’ whatever gods do... Ya can stay with me till then okay? Don’t want ya to end up gettin’ in trouble cause of me... Uh... What’s yer name?”

While he’d expected to be stuck with the human never had he expected them to express so much remorse, pure confusion in his crimson eyes as he processed it all before meekly telling him his name only to gasp and turn a dark red as the other ruffled his hair and smiled down at him with a warmth he’d never seen before. Were... Were all humans like this? The ones he’d spoken with millennia ago had all been hurt souls but someone as rough as all that shouldn’t be so gentle and kind! Perhaps... Perhaps there was more to them than he’d thought...


End file.
